


The Flowering

by orphan_account



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: 100-1000 Words, F/M, Porn Battle, Sex Magic, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical mating of the king and queen of the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flowering

She rides astride him, the only way she will have him. He is proud, but not too proud for that. The moonlight paints her breasts blue and white, his large hands almost black on her white hips, pulling her down even as she's pushing down, guiding her movement on his piece.

She might growl and fight him, but for the rhythm they both need to get where they're going, to the flowering, to the magic. Their mating is not for pleasure alone, or they might have drifted apart long ago. When the King and Queen love, the forest explodes with new life, small and large, wicked and benign. They are fucking the magic into the world.

She pauses at the edge of her orgasm, her body taut like a wary deer's, and the power bursts forth.


End file.
